Come back
by mystic-silverlunae
Summary: Relena leaves Heero after finding out that she's pregnant. Now, Heero is trying to find her and win her back. 1xR
1. Prologue

A/N: The paragraphs in italic are Relena's thoughts, just so you know. Oh, and no flames please...

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or the characters.

* * *

**  
Prologue**

Relena looked into the mirror that faced the bed. She stayed still for a moment, eyeing herself but more importantly, keeping herself from thinking about her husband. She didn't want to turn around and find that he was already gone…again. She didn't want to be alone. She wanted him to be with her.

_It's been one year since I married the man they called the PERFECT SOLDIER, and I've never spent an entire day with him as my husband. I guess he was too perfect of a soldier for me. He always treated me as someone to guard and protect. I was his mission…just a mission. I don't even think he loves me. He is always accepting missions that will take him away for some time. And when he returns, he'll find another mission to accomplish._

She was a mess. Her hair was oily and stringy, most of them in knots that seemed impossible to undo, and her eyes, once clear and beautiful, were now red and dry from tears. She'd already quit her job as Vice Foreign Minister, so she now cared less about her appearance and more about the person with whom she will spend the rest of her life loving.

_I'm pregnant…He doesn't know this, and I bet that he won't even care. I want my child to live in a world of love, peace and friendship, where no one would just glare at him and give him the cold shoulder. I want him to be appreciated and to be noticed. I don't want his father anywhere near him. I'll raise him myself. I don't need his help._

And so, she made the big decision. She dressed up, packed her bags, withdrew all her money from the bank, and left a letter for him to read. This was her farewell to him.

_I will leave Heero Yuy…_


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, thanks for the reviews. I made the prologue really short to heighten the suspense. Anyway, hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing and the characters…

* * *

**Chapter 1**

3 days later…(about some time in the afternoon)

Heero's car came to a stop as he reached his open garage door. He narrowed his eyes. Relena's car wasn't there. Nevertheless, he parked it in and got inside the house. He was more than exhausted from his work, so he carelessly dropped his bag on the couch and went to the kitchen. He took a mug from the cupboard and poured some coffee from the coffee maker. As the drink touched his lips, his eyebrows furrowed. _Cold… _he thought. His coffee was cold, not even a hint of heat in it. It was obvious that Relena didn't make coffee for him that day.

_Something's wrong here… _he told himself. Relena always made coffee. She almost never uses her car, and the house was too quiet for her to be there. He put his coffee down and nearly ran upstairs to their bedroom. Nothing seemed to be out of place, though the bed was a bit of a mess. He sighed. _She probably just went out. _

He went into the bathroom and took a bath. With only a towel wrapped around his waist, he went to the study and checked if he had any mail. As usual, Lady Une had emailed him. _Another mission? Are they trying to keep me away from my wife for another year? _he asked himself, remembering Zechs' almost furious look when he attended their wedding.

He sighed again. Zechs knew how he couldn't refuse to accept a mission…he wasn't trained to. He answered Lady Une's email: _Mission accepted_.

He got up and went back to their bedroom. He opened their closet and his eyes widened. Most of Relena's clothes were gone. He backed away and ended up falling onto the bed. As he sat up, he heard paper crumpling. He stood up and saw that he sat on an envelope… but he ignored it.

He ran to the laundry room, regaining most of his lost energy. The pieces now start to fit. Relena was gone; either she was kidnapped or she left him, and a part of him, the more irrational part, hoped it wasn't the latter. He almost took off the door to the washing machine as he looked inside. _No clothes…_ He looked at the laundry bins. _Nothing…_ He called the dry cleaners. _They haven't heard from her for quite a while…_ In so much frustration, he pulled at his hair softly and grunted. _Relena, where are you!_

He slowly walked to the couch, not minding what he looked like. It looked like he had just woken up. His hair was quite ruffled. His eyes were pinkish from lack of sleep or rest. He took his bag and got his cell phone. He called the first person he wanted notified about what has happened.

"What is it now, Yuy? I already had Lady Une send you the things you needed." It was Zechs, and he didn't seem to be happy to be disturbed.

"Relena's gone. She left me. Happy now?" he said, gritting his teeth as he heard Zechs smirk.

"I knew she'd get tired of you. After all, you spent most of your time working. But if it's any consolation, I didn't have anything to do with it." Heero sighed. "Oh, and by the way, you already accepted a mission, so don't even think about going after her now. You have to do your work first." Zechs hung up. With gritting teeth and clenched fists, Heero went upstairs and dressed himself up. He doesn't have much of a choice in the matter, unless he does his work early.

Heero quickly scanned the files. A group of thieves had just stolen an unstable nuclear bomb nearby. _Easy,_ he thought as he got ready.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Relena dropped her bags with a sigh. She had just arrived at a close friend's house on colony L2. "Thanks for letting me stay for a while. I'll just find a nice apartment and I'll be off," she said, sitting on the guest room bed. Her friend shot her a worried look.

"Are you sure you're okay by yourself? I mean, you can just stay here if you want…"

Relena smiled. "Don't worry about me, Christine. I'll be fine. Besides, it's better that way. He'll find it pretty hard to find me if I don't live with friends…" Her smile slowly faded.

"Well, alright… Oh, and are these yours? Simon dropped them off a little earlier. He said that you called him." She handed Relena a chunky, brown envelope.

Relena opened it and it was filled with documents and such. There were two fake birth certificates, one for her baby and one for her, and some fake ids with the name Lisa Darlynn. "Lisa Darlynn…" she whispered.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" Christine asked.

"Lisa Darlynn… That's what your gonna call me," she said. Christine raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't that a bit too much? Changing your name?" Relena sighed again.

"It'll be better this way, I know it…" She smiled again.

"Alright, whatever you say… Hey, how 'bout some tea?" Relena nodded and followed her friend to the kitchen.

* * *

Back to Heero…

Heero's feet landed softly as he crawled through the warehouse. It was already very dark and the guards would have difficulty in spotting him. He creeped in behind one, and since he was too disturbed to even think about knocking him unconscious, he just shot the poor man. The same happened to ten other guards and soon, he was carelessly walking through the bodies.

"Bad mistake, Mister Yuy," a man said, confidently stepping out of his hiding place.

"What makes you think so?" he spat back.

"Because that just gave me a reason to kill you!" The man charged and he was faster than what Heero expected and got thrown onto a wooden crate. Heero smirked. "I see you like a challenge, Mister Yuy. Don't worry… I won't disappoint you." Heero easily evaded the next attack, but was caught off-guard when the man drove his knee into Heero's stomach. Heero spat blood, but didn't give up; after all, he was just tired. He finally decided to finish it. He easily punched the man in the gut and kicked the side of his head. He withdrew a gun quickly and pointed it at him.

"The bomb…" he said, pulling the man by the collar to guide him. The man did. As they passed a vase of flowers, Heero suddenly remembered Relena. His attention was diverted and the man took the opportunity to flee and throw a grenade into the warehouse. Heero got out just in time for him not to get killed, but he was hurt badly.

* * *

Back to Relena…

Relena suddenly lost grip of her cup and it shattered on the hardwood floor. "Oh my, I'm so sorry, Christine," she apologized, picking up the pieces.

Christine took a mop and helped in cleaning up the mess. "It's okay. You're going through a hard time, so just relax. And the teacups were just given to me for free anyway. Don't worry about it."

Relena felt something in her heart. Something must have gone wrong back home.

* * *

Back again to Heero…

Heero woke up and saw Duo eating noodles. He was in his house and it was already morning. "Don't make a mess on the sheets. Relena will—" He suddenly remembered that Relena was already gone. "I have to find her!" he said, trying to stand up but he felt a terrible pain go through his body.

Duo turned to him, and Heero was quite surprised that for once he looked serious. "I never saw you work like that… You were so careless," he said. Heero gave him a confused look. "There was no nuclear bomb in the warehouse. They moved it when you got there. The man you fought was just a distraction." Duo paused. "What happened to you?"

"Relena's gone. I thought that if I did the job early, I might have enough time to find her before she goes too far," Heero explained. "So that grenade hurt me bad, huh?"

"Yeah. Well, if it makes you feel any better, Zechs gave you two months to heal up and about half a year to try and find her. After that, it's back to work. And since you're now awake…" Duo turned the TV on and continued to eat noodles beside Heero. "Oh, wait, I think I forgot something..."

"What is it?" Heero asked, trying to sit up but couldn't.

"Oh, I got it. It's some sort of letter. Here." Duo opened the bedside table's drawer and took out the envelope that Heero sat on. He gave it to Heero and he read it:

_Dear Heero, _

By the time you probably notice this letter I have been gone for about a week. I just want to get something clear and concise. I don't think we should be together anymore, Heero. I love you with all my heart, but I just can't take thinking that there is a possibility that you might not come home alive. Your duty seperates the two of us, and it breaks my heart to think that you would spend more time hurting yourself and others rather than being with the ones you love and who love you in return. I'm saying goodbye, Heero, and I hope that you will understand and respect my decision by not going after me.

Love,  
Relena


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews. This chapter's longer than the first two so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and its characters

* * *

**  
Chapter 2**

Heero read the last line of the letter again and again. _…understand and respect my decision by not going after me_ He couldn't get over it. He was glad that she wasn't kidnapped, but somehow, he wanted it that way. He could save her and it will be alright, but no; she left on her own free will. He shifted in his bed and nearly cried in pain. It felt like he was being skinned while his bones started to break, but he kept a straight face. He tried to think of a reason on what would make Relena leave him._I have to find her... No matter what, I'm gonna find her_

At first, Relena accepted what he was, bidding him goodbye with a smile and always welcoming him back. She always prepared for him and comforted him every time he got back from his work and was injured. However, Relena started to become more distant, not waking up and saying farewell to him. It was like she got fed up with him coming and going, like she was just a stopover for him, but Heero never thought of it that way. He cherished every moment he had with Relena, even though she was quiet most of the time. He noticed how she had gained weight the last time he saw her. It wasn't much of a change, so Heero didn't mind it. Then, it hit him…

_Could she be pregnant?_ Heero sat up and grunted as he did. _That explains it. She's pregnant…_ Heero felt a bittersweet feeling in his gut. He was proud that he was going to have a child, but he was sad to have Relena leave him, probably thinking that he wouldn't be a good father.

He tried to move again and stand up and probably walk up to his study, where his computer was, but he couldn't fight the pain. He rested on his bed for a while. _Zechs is probably right…I'd need a month to recover, then I'll find her… no matter what_

* * *

**  
Meanwhile…**

Relena rubbed her growing stomach. She had been seven months pregnant and it was already showing. She knew how Heero ignored the fact that her stomach grew, since it was probably because she wasn't as busy as she was a year ago, and it made it easier for her. Heero would he harder to hide from if he knew that she had their child. She had already found a one-bedroom apartment near a place where she could work as a secretary. She already applied and was instantly accepted.

She walked into the bedroom of her apartment. A white crib was there and she was quite fond of it. She looked into it and imagined a baby peacefully sleeping on it. She saw Heero with her, his arm resting on her waist. It had been hard for her since she left. She watched out for every brown-haired man that she sees, worried that Heero might've found her. She was especially alert of deep-voiced men with brown hair and blue eyes. She giggled when she remembered that time when a chubby man passed by her. He was talking on his cell phone, and she hid behind a tree since she thought it was Heero. The man had brown hair and blue eyes just like him, but of course, the man lacked the charm that Heero had.

Her laughter slowly turned into tears. She missed him so much and really hoped that he could be there with her, support her while she's this fragile. Her hand landed on her stomach again, and she caressed it. _At least you'll be with me…_ she told herself, trying to find comfort in her unborn baby.

"Re—, uhh I mean, Lisa, you okay?" She turned to see Simon, a friend she had known since she was being called Relena Darlian.

"Yes, I'm alright…" She wiped her tears away. "Where's Christine?"

"Moving the rest of the boxes up…" Simon looked back to see his girlfriend struggling to carry the boxes in. Relena smiled

"I think you better help her…" she said, and Simon left her.

Minutes later, after hearing some complaints from Simon, Christine walked in the room. Relena was still there, looking at the crib. "It's all done, Re—, oh I mean Lisa…"

Relena turned and smiled. "Thanks for helping me move some stuff in."

"Aww, it's okay. Just one question, though… How come you only bought a crib? I mean, couldn't you have bought some more stuff? Like those things that go round all the time?" Christine asked.

"It's called a mobile, hon…" Simon corrected.

"Well, if Heero finds me then I'll tell him that I'd already bought the crib before I had a miscarriage… That should stop him, and if he finds me with the baby, I'll just tell him that it's not his," Relena explained.

Simon's eyebrows furrowed. "You're pretty prepared, huh?"

"Pretty much… That's why I need your help in this." Relena shot them a pouting look, like those puppy-dog-eyes Christine and Simon can't resist. Both of them started to back away slowly.

"Ohh no, Relena—," Simon started to say.

"It's Lisa…" Relena corrected.

"Fine, Lisa, we don't want to be in any way involved in this situation…"

"Why?" Relena stepped forward as they backed away.

"Well…because, we'd like to be kept alive. You know, with your husband being fully capable of breaking our necks, it's not really ideal to be in the way…" Christine said, again backing away.

"Oh, but you're already in the way. Since Simon helped me get those fake birth certificates and ids, he's the first person Heero will go to in case he finds out that I'm here…" Relena stepped forward.

Christine hit Simon's arm. "Oh, crap…Why'd you help her?"

"She was…persistent," Simon tried to reason with her.

"I am so gonna break up with you…" Christine said.

"So, will you help me?" Relena wickedly smiled. Christine and Simon sighed in defeat.

"Fine, we'll help you…" they said in unison.

* * *

**  
1 month later…**

Trowa stared at Heero as he drank his coffee in a nearby café. He thought that the two-month rest that Heero was given might be good for him, but it wasn't, and it showed on his appearance. Though there were no signs of him being almost blown up to bits, Heero didn't look so well. His eyes were red and they had dark circles around them from overexposure to the radiation of his computer screen and lack of sleep. He had gained a little weight recently, the almost prominent six-pack gone from his abdomen. He hasn't moved much from his computer, fearing that he might miss something that will lead him to Relena. All he did over the last month was eat, sleep and search for her.

"So what're you gonna do now?" Trowa asked him.

"She's not here; I know it…"

"Where're you gonna look next?"

"L2 colony…"

"Well, good luck then." Trowa said, standing up and leaving.

Heero just stared at him and watched him leave. _I don't need luck…I need Relena,_ he told himself. He kept staring into his now empty mug and remembered how Relena would take him out for coffee during his break and they'd just take their time and look at each other.

"Heero…" He heard her voice. She was calling him. He looked up.

"Heero?" It was her. She looked worried.

"Heero!" He blinked and wished that he didn't. He opened his eyes and saw Duo sitting in front of him. "Catch any sleep last night?" he asked.

He kept silent and just looked at Duo with tired eyes. Duo sighed. "Okay, look, I've been thinking, and—,"

"Really? You think?" Heero managed to crack a joke.

Duo just looked at him blankly, obviously not amused with his joke. He cleared his throat. "Okay, consider this; you find Relena, you talk to her and you win her over, then what?"

"I'll get back to work?" He was starting to get the point.

"Yeah, but then isn't your work the reason why she left you? You know, since you don't spend time with her, and you put both of your lives on the line…" Heero thought about it; he was right. "…And what if you can't win her over? I mean, she did tell you not to go after her. She'll take it as an act of disrespect. You didn't respect her decision of leaving you. You went after her…"

"So what'll I do! I need her, Duo, I need her…" Heero sounded desperate, and Duo expected that he would be, but nevertheless, he was shocked to hear those words from a man so dedicated to his work that he'd die for it, a man like Heero Yuy.

"I-I think you need to make her fall in love with you again, but not as Heero Yuy…as someone else."

Heero was confused. "Why?"

"Well, to get her back. Once you've gained her trust, tell her the truth, and you have to change, too. Relena has her reasons for leaving you, so all you need to do is be flexible. Attend to your work, without compromising her needs. Spend some time with her. Take a vacation. Call her while you're working. Got it?"

"Just one question…"

"What?"

"Where'd you learn all this?"

"Oh, well, I found this book about a guy who's too obsessed with his studies that his girlfriend leaves him. So that's what he does."

Heero sighed. "So you expect me to copy off a sappy romance novel?"

"…Yes"

Heero thought about it for a moment. "…Okay, so what am I gonna do?"

"Well, first you have to find her. Second, we have to hide the things that identify you as Heero Yuy, like your eyes, your hair, your hands—,"

"My hands? What's wrong with my hands?"

"You hold hands with Relena, don't you?" Heero nodded. "Then she knows how rough, how warm, how your hand fits in hers…"

"Oh well, there's stuff for calloused hands, right? And I could use contact lenses for the eyes, and I'll get a haircut."

"Okay…Well then, it's all set."

"Uh-huh," Heero said as he stood up. "You know what; I like it when you think…"


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys, this one's short. But, I put on two chapters to make up for it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam and its characters.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

1 week later…

Heero opened his eyes and laid still for a while. He stared up at the beige ceiling and sighed. _So this is what Relena felt when I'm not here, _he told himself. Loneliness; that was what filled his heart, not that it wasn't there before. It was different now; before he didn't care about the loneliness he felt. _It was better to have no one to betray you than to have someone worried about you,_ he always told himself as a kid. He never considered anyone as his friends until he met Relena.

He was still for quite a long time, waiting for the sun to run through the sheer, pale blue curtain whose color nearly resembles Relena's eyes. As the room started to brighten up and hide the gloominess that he felt, his alarm clock pierced through the eerie silence that blanketed him. Heero sat up and nearly shattered the clock as he pushed the snooze button. He stood and rested his weight on the clock, breaking the glass of the clock even more.

He went to the bathroom for a quick cold shower to wake him up and temporarily put his thoughts away from Relena. The icy water streamed down on his tanned body and he just stood still with the shower nozzle directly in front of his face. He held his breath. He assumed that he'd forget about her, even for just the five minutes he needed to finish his shower, but this only made him remember the time when Relena took him out for a day at the beach.

He got out just in time to answer the phone. "Hello?" he said, sitting down on the bed.

"Hey, it's Duo. You're gonna have your haircut today, right?" He forgot about that.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I wanna come…"

"What?"

"I've never seen you get a haircut before. I wanna see what you'll look like."

Heero thought about it for a second. He didn't really want to cut his hair. He liked it that way it was pretty low-maintenance. "You know what, I'm thinking I shouldn't get a haircut…"

"But Relena'll recognize you…"

Heero slapped his forehead. _Why didn't I think of that? _"Well, what should I do?" he asked him.

"If you don't want a haircut then, I'll just bleach your hair, so you'll be blond!" Duo laughed on the other line. When he didn't hear Heero respond, he turned serious. "Okay, fine, how 'bout you just groom it a little? You know, spike it up or something…"

"Okay. Well, it's better than being blond… So I still have to wear contacts?"

"I think so… I mean, it's better if you do. Just to be sure, you know…"

"Okay. So what color do you think I should pick?"

"How 'bout black?"

"Black, huh?" He thought about it. Black was a pretty good color; something subtle but obviously different. "Okay…" he said as he hung up.

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile…

Relena walked down the street with a little difficulty. She would be expecting her child to come out in a month or so, and her stomach felt really heavy. She was meeting Simon and Christine for lunch at a restaurant near the park. She left early to catch a little sun, getting tired of staying at home all the time. She knew that she was risking being seen by Heero, but changed her look a little so that it would be hard to recognize her. She's trimmed her hair a little so it only reached her armpits and also had some brown highlights put on her. She always put it on a tight ponytail, especially if she knew that her picture would be taken.

She sat on a bench under a tree to get some of the shade. It was in front of a wide fountain where some kids splashed water onto each other. She smiled. _One day, my child will be one of them; having fun and laughing with his friends, _she thought. She looked at one of the children, a petite girl with auburn hair and sapphire eyes. She was laughing the loudest and her bright orange summer dress was drenched in water.

A man came to her and their playing ceased. They looked a bit apologetic, probably from getting the girl wet. The man faced the girl, and only the back of his head was visible to Relena. She suddenly tensed, recognizing the hair as Heero's. Her heartbeat raced as the man turned to the other kids. She heaved a sigh as she saw that the man wasn't Heero. He was the girl's father, she later found out when she mouthed _Daddy_.

Relena checked the time. It was still early, but she needed to walk slowly to support herself from falling over. She stood up and walked to the restaurant. She passed through a bed of flowers, their colors blending together in harmony. She thought about reaching down and touching one, but decided against it. It would be hard for her to scoot down in her condition. Instead, she continued on her way to the restaurant.

"Relena?" she heard someone call her. Again, she tensed. It took her a few more seconds to recognize the voice as Christine's, noting her British accent. She turned to see her blonde friend with her arms entwined with Simon's. "Hey…We were just on our way to the restaurant."

"Oh, well, I was on my way to see you…"

"Well, now that we're all here, let's go," Simon suggested.

**

* * *

**

Another week later…

Heero let out a breath as he stretched his arms and closed his eyes to relax himself. The coffee he had made earlier now lay cold beside his computer. He stared out into the wide window facing his desk. Relena always stood there staring into the sky while waiting for him to finish up his work. He pictured her standing there again and turning to smile at him from time to time.

A ring from his computer snapped him out of his daydream. A profile of someone named Lisa Darlynn popped up. "Darlynn…" he whispered. "Darlynn, Darlynn, Darlynn," he kept saying, until… "Darlynn…Darlynn…Darlian!" _Relena's old surname!_ he thought.

"Lisa…Lina?... Lena?... Relena!" _That's it! I found her!_

He checked her photo and a grin was slapped onto his face, though a mere smile could never express the happiness and relief he felt. It was her, staring back at him with almost a distant expression. He found her. He finally found her.

It only took one phone call and it was all set. He was going to see her again…

**

* * *

**

The next day…

Relena stepped out of her apartment to go to work. It was her last day before a two-month maternity vacation. After all, she's due in about a week. She noticed the pile of boxes stocked up in front of the door next to hers. She knew it was vacant when she moved in, so it was probably someone moving in. She took a peek into the open door, just to greet her new neighbor, but no one was there.

_Probably downstairs…_ she thought, making her way to the elevator. She waited for it to come up to her floor. The door stopped at her floor a minute later. Her eyes widened as the door opened to reveal a man. She was speechless, but a name escaped her lips. "Heero…"


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey, this is sort of a makeup chapter. You know, to make up for the previous one, 'cause it was short. (Well, at least shorter than Chap. 1 and 2). Oh, and sorry it took this long. Like I said, this is longer and school just started so I had to adjust my schedule a little; school first, then this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam and its characters. (It's so tiring to put this, don't you think?)

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Heero…" Relena said in a whisper, enough for Heero to hear. He didn't expect to see her this soon, but he was so anxious to see her again. As he gracefully turned his head to Relena, he tried to fight back his look of surprise. She really was pregnant, and he noticed he hair, though kept in a ponytail was shorter and it had a little more color in it. He stared at her with his new black eyes. _No, it can't be him. It isn't Heero. His eyes are different,_ she told herself.

Yes, it really was. Not only is his eyes of a different color, they were also softer, not like the usual sharp, almost glare-like look that made him seem fierce. Heero worked hard to achieve that soft stare and he was quite proud of it. "Excuse me?" he said, breaking the silence. He had to make this worth it. He's not going to spill the beans for quite some time.

Relena shook the thought off her head. She'd mistaken many men for Heero and he was one of them. "I-I'm sorry. It's nothing…"

Heero smiled to himself. _She didn't recognize me…_ "It's alright…I'm Henry Lowe, by the way. You must be my new neighbor."

_Lowe?_ she asked herself. It hit too close to home. _Odin Lowe? _She looked at 'Henry' again. "Uhh, yes, I'm Lisa Darlynn," she said. She offered a handshake. _This'll show if you really are Heero._

Heero again smiled. He shook her hand firmly, and looked at how surprised Relena was and how she tried to hide it.

_Same size, same warmth…but it's not his, _she thought. She looked up at him. His hair was combed slightly, something Heero never bothers to do. Then, he smiled at her. Again, something Heero worked hard to perfect.

"Something wrong?" he said through smiling lips.

"N-Nothing…I have to go to work. It was nice meeting you. Goodbye!" Relena rushed away. She wasn't late for work; she just felt uncomfortable with him, especially since he looks a lot like Heero. She walked fast from street to street and heaved a sigh once she was more than a block away from her building. She got tired quickly, carrying an extra weight and all.

Taking a deep breath, she willed herself to walk a little more to work.

* * *

Relena let her purse drop on her sofa as she made her way to the kitchen. There wasn't much to do at the office, but walking home from there made her quite tired. She poured herself some tea to calm down her nerves. She'd been thinking of her new neighbor ever since she saw him. Not in a romantic way, she made sure of that, but his resemblance to Heero was quite hard to miss.

_Heero, why can't you just leave me alone? Even when I'm away from you, you still bother me,_ she thought as she sipped some more tea. She then stood up and walked to the phone. She was hungry, but she didn't feel like cooking.

As she sat down on the couch, the doorbell suddenly rang. She stood up slowly. It rang again, the person outside probably impatient. She walked faster and took a peek. It was Henry, or Heero. _Nope, definitely not Heero,_ she told herself, thinking that Heero, or anyone for that matter, was more patient than him.

Once she opened the door enough for a person to squeeze through, Heero elegantly maneuvered himself into the room. He held a pizza box, which he dropped on the coffee table in front of the sofa. When he did, he wiped his hands on his faded denim jeans and grinned at Relena, who stood by the still open door with one eyebrow way up. Finally noticing Relena's irritation of him, Heero said, "Sorry about that…Uhh, I ordered pizza, and I thought that you haven't eaten yet so I brought it here. It was very hot so I had to hurry you up…" he explained while fidgeting with his brown vintage shirt.

_Hurry me up? I'm pregnant, for Chrissake! It's even hard for me to stand up,_ she wanted to say, but being able to control her emotions, she took a deep breath and said, "Thank you for the offer, but I can't have pizza. It'll be bad for the baby…"

"Aww, come on…It's not like you're eating it everyday. Just one piece," he said. Heero could only smile at his acting. It felt a little nice to annoy Relena once in a while.

"Oh, alright…" Relena closed the door and sat on the couch with him.

Heero opened the box and took a slice, not bothering to wait for her to take hers. She took small bites out of her slice, and watched with slight disgust as Heero gobbled up his in merely five bites. "Hey, mind if I watch TV?" Heero asked as he gnawed and swallowed the pizza.

Relena frowned. This man was quite rude barging inher house and asking if he could watch TV. "Fine," she simply said through gritted teeth.

Heero flicked through channel after channel, finally finding a funny cartoon. He noted how Relena looked pretty annoyed, but then she relaxed, finding the cartoon funny as well. In the end, she finished three slices of pizza, while Heero finished the rest. "Thanks for letting me watch TV. I'm not done fixing my things up, you know," he said as he walked out the door.

"I wish I could help you…" she said out of courteousness. She didn't want to be rude like her neighbor.

"It's okay, I guess. It'll take me some time, though. Anyway, how 'bout we go out for lunch tomorrow?"

"Uhh, don't you have work?" she asked instead of, _Are you asking me out?_

"Nah! I don't feel like going. I'm sure there's someone who could replace me…"

_Definitely not Heero…_ she thought. "What do you do anyway?" She tried to change the subject.

Heero was caught off guard. He didn't think about that. "I'm uhh… I work at this telecommunications company…" _Oh, shoot! _he told himself. He doesn't usually get this tongue-tied, but it was different with Relena. It was pretty hard for him to lie to her.

Relena's eyebrows furrowed. "Well, good night, Henry…" she finally said, and waited for him to respond.

Heero didn't recognize that she was referring to him, so she just stood there. Getting a little impatient, she tilted her head. "Oh, uhh, yeah, g'night…" he said, feeling awkward.

Relena smiled at him, but Heero could see that she was confused with his actions. She nodded as a sign of response and closed the door behind her.

Heero walked to his apartment and nearly slammed the door as he went in. He lied about his stuff not being arranged yet. Everything was where he wanted it to be. Beer cans, some were empty while some not, were intricately placed on the coffee table, a shirt was carelessly put on the couch, the fridge was filled with meat and some instant meals that he could just microwave, the closet was filled with wrinkled clothes simply thrown all over, and the bed never seemed to have been made.

He immediately went to his bedroom and punched a pillow in his frustration. The floor creaked with too much force. He took a deep breath. _At least she didn't really recognize me…_ He comforted himself with that thought.

**

* * *

**

The next day…

Relena woke up to the annoying sound of her alarm clock. _Seven thirty,_ it read. She looked fiercely into the clock for a moment. She forgot to turn it off before she went to bed. She sat up, groaning slightly because of the weight. She exhaled and ran a hand through her hair. She stared onto her pink blanket for a while before deciding she'd start her day early.

She went to the bathroom, removing her short blue nightdress on her way there. The window was closed with the thick, rose curtains down. No one could peep in, even the light. She took a cold shower and wore dark blue jeans and a red top that could easily hide the bulging bump on her stomach. She wasn't going anywhere special that day, maybe just to catch a little sun at the park, but she felt like wearing something nice all of a sudden.

She ate a quick breakfast of toast and scrambled eggs, and spent most of the morning doing chores that she didn't usually have time to do and watching a rerun of the cartoon that she and 'Henry' watched the night before. As she finished her chores, she noticed that she hadn't bought much for her baby, except for the crib and the mobile that Christine suggested she'd buy. _I guess I'd have to go shopping later on,_ she reminded herself, also noticing that there wasn't much food on the fridge.

The doorbell rang as Relena got herself ready for a quick shop for baby stuff and food. She walked fast to answer it, not wanting last night to happen again. She took a peek and saw 'Henry' with his head down, waiting for her to open the door. Relena looked at him longer, watching him as he checked his fingernails and his breath. _He really looks a lot like Heero…_ she thought. She saw him furrow his eyebrows, probably from getting impatient. "Lisa, are you there?"

_Is he worried?_ she asked herself as Heero called on her again. "Lisa?"

She opened the door and smiled at him. "Hi; what is it?"

"Ready?" he asked. He was dressed in faded blue jeans and a white shirt with the first three buttons left open to revel a bit of his tanned chest.

"For what?" She struggled not to look at his chest. _He dresses more like a model than someone who works for a telecommunications company, _she pointed out.

"I asked you out last night, remember?" He grinned at her.

"I don't think I agreed to that…" she said.

"Really?" he asked, obviously acting surprised. "Well then, will you go out with me?"

"You mean, like a day-date?"

"Yeah… Let's just have lunch…"

It took her a moment to answer. "Uhh, I guess it's okay…" She didn't know how to respond exactly. _I'm going out anyway, and dining with someone is always better than eating alone_.

"Good. Now, let's go…" Heero lead Relena to the basement parking where his silver 2002 Porsche 911 Turbo was parked. Again, this reassured Relena that it wasn't Heero that she was with. _Heero would've picked something…subtler_, she thought as Heero helped her fit in the seat. "Boy, you're fat!" he teased, adjusting the seat backwards so that her stomach doesn't get squeezed.

"Excuse me! I'm not fat…I'm pregnant!" She pulled the seatbelt to its extent so that it accommodates her.

"Yeah, right… I've seen too many movies of men who've mistaken fat women for being pregnant." He closed her door and ran over to the other side of the car. He got in and started the car.

"You know, most movies have been proven to have been filled with discrepancy…" she said as the car moved out of the parking lot..

"Uhh, discre-what?" he asked, acting like he doesn't understand the word.

"Discrepancy; it means being different from the truth or what is believed to be the truth."

"So…you're saying that men don't mistake fat women for being pregnant?" He made a turn.

"Not really… I'm just saying that you might be wrong." They were silent in the car, except for the radio that Heero turned on. An hour passed and Relenalooked at the window, and noticed that she doesn't know where they were. "Where're we going?"

"Oh, uhh, I made reservations to a restaurant just outside the city. You okay with that?"

"I don't have a choice, do I?" she muttered silently. She felt the same uneasy feeling she felt when she first saw him; the same feeling of not knowing anything that's around her. She used to be in control of every situation she faced when she left Heero, but when 'Henry' walked in her life, every bit of direction she had was blurred. She felt that all she could do was sit in the car and let 'Henry' take her wherever he wants to.

"…Sorry. I should've told you," he said after a moment of silence. "…or I should've just asked you properly."

"Huh?" was all she could say.

"I felt like I forced you to come with me…" He passed a sign, saying that they'd already left the city.

"No, it's not that. I just didn't know where we're going…" she said, hiding her discomfort. She'd only met this guy yesterday, and even though she agreed to going out with him, she didn't really trust him.

She looked down onto her lap, though it was hard with her stomach almost smothered above it. She felt the car slow down and it came to a stop. The valet opened the door for her and Heero helped her out after throwing the keys to the valet. Their seats were at the very back, somewhere private but with a great view of the dance floor at the very center of the restaurant and a nice aquarium where the color of the fishes reminded her of the flower bed she passed by on the park about a week ago.

"You like our seats?" 'Henry' asked, breaking the silence. Relena only smiled as a response.

A waiter immediately came to take their order. Heero asked for steak and red wine, while Relena, not wanting t harm the baby with alcohol, opted for carbonara and iced tea. As they waited for the food to come, Heero secretly kept watch at Relena, staring straight into her eyes and noting how she averted her stare from the aquarium to the dance floor and to some of the flower arrangements scattered all over the restaurant. He slowly started to drown in the pool of clear blue that were her eyes. He got deeper and deeper until he could vividly see the pain she went through and hid from everybody, the hint of happiness that was still left, the love for him that she still held tight on, and there, he also saw a bit of confusion. He suddenly felt that he was being pulled, back to the harsh reality where she avoided him. He found that she was staring at him, the confusion he saw in her eyes painted on her face. "What?" she asked.

"N-Nothing…" was his reply as the waiter, with superb timing, came with their food. They ate silently, their eyes not daring to meet each other. Half an hour passed before they finally finished their food, but it seemed like an eternity to Heero, having to just stare at Relena, to have to be somebody else to come close to her. All he heard were the footsteps of the waiters and the customers, as well as the string quartet that never seemed to tire of playing. He looked at her and banged his fists lightly on the table. She looked up at him. "You have to talk to me some day. Come on, nobody's that quiet…"

He used the line that was usually used on him, and it felt familiar to Relena. She had heard that line dozens of times, and it felt like she was being pulled into her old life again, where she was always alone. She stood, letting the plate to clatter slightly. "Excuse me…" she murmured and ran off to the bathroom. Heero clenched his fist until it almost drew blood. He sighed his anger away. He came too close.

Relena stared at the mirror and saw her hair lengthen back onto its original length. The brown highlights disappeared and her red top and jeans changed into an elegant pink dress. She was pulling pulled back into her old life. The memories; she was tired of it. She turned to head back. There was no point in pondering over this for too long, but she knew that she won't let this happen again.

Heero watched as Relena made her way back. He stood up just as she was about to sit back. She looked up at him, and he held out his hand. "Dance with me…" His voice was nearly back into the deep, almost threatening tone that he had.

Relena's eyes widened slightly as an image of Heero and her dancing flashed in her mind. Another memory. "I can't. I-I don't know how…" she lied.

"I'll teach you…" he said.

Relena looked down. She didn't know what to do. "I-I…"

"Please…" Heero pleaded.

Relena stared up at his hand and remembered when she first touched it. It wasn't Heero's, but she felt the same security and safety holding it. She sighed and gave up. She took his hand and he escorted her to the dance floor where seven or eight couples danced slowly to the beat of the violins and the cello.

Heero patiently lead Relena into position, careful not to be too close as to crush or hit her bulging stomach. And so, unwillingly at first, Relena danced with Heero, her eyes meeting his. She saw the same passionate and intense look that Heero had, but it didn't feel like he was glaring at her.

The music filled their ears and all they could see were each other. The tables slowly disintegrated, the people fading into shadows, until even the floor and the walls became blurred clouds, but they didn't care. They just danced, but no matter how perfect the moment seems for Relena, there was still one name that echoes in her mind. _Heero…_


End file.
